Warriors of Fate and Destiny
by Twinstar
Summary: The End of Days is here. Buffy and Angel must fight together to save the world.
1. For All My Past Sins

FOR ALL MY PAST SINS

FOR ALL MY PAST SINS

(Warriors of Destiny and Fate Saga)

Written by: Twinstar

Disclaimer:All the characters belong to Joss

In this universe Riley and Tara do not exist.

This is the first part of my Warriors of Destiny and Fate series.

This is Angel's POV.He and Buffy have to work together so that they can try to stop the "End of Days."They don't realize that there will be heartache and pain along the way to achieve ultimate happiness. 

This accompanies my stories My Heart's Desire and Towards The Sun.

Please send me feedback at [twinstar_dust@hotmail.com][1]

Enjoy!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The day has finally arrived, when my fate and destiny are determined.I have been waiting for it to come for so long that I don't really know how to comprehend it all.

Doyle had one of his visions from the Powers and instead of a blinding headache he was put into a trance.Usually all three of us; Doyle, Cordelia and I, are present in the room when the message arrives.This time the Powers made sure that the message was for my ears and my ears alone.

"Warrior.The final day has shown itself.Prepare yourself.All your strength and courage are needed.You must join with your other half and together conquer the evil that is rising up to take supremacy of the earth.The demons are gathering together to take back the realm that once was theirs to rule.All humans are in grave danger and only the two destined ones can save humankind."

"What am I to do?Please tell me.None of your cloaked innuendoes I can't spend wasted time trying to decipher your intentions." I answer back to them.

"You warrior must go back to where you came from, back to her, back to Sunnydale.Once you are there then you will know your tasks.We must warn you, there will be tests of your strength, courage, character, and your bond with the slayer.There will be a moment of darkness that you must face and make a monumental choice.The only help we can offer, is that at your most hopeless hour, look into the light and your path will be made clear.There will be pain and sorrow but the end result will be your redemption.Go now and tell the others to make preparations for your journey back to hell."

I'm huddled back in the back seat of my convertible with the top up.Doyle and Cordelia are taking turns driving.I couldn't take the chance to wait for sundown, every minute counted. We are heading back to everything that I ran away from.Will things be different?I haven't laid eyes on her face since that day that was taken back.She looked so angry and I had no words to explain, to comfort and to make right what she had forgotten.Does she still love me?Will she put aside her feelings so that we can work together?Can I be near her and not hold her in my arms and beg for her to remember?

I must be strong, focused in my goal; all our lives depended on it.I cannot waste this opportunity to get back all that I've lost.This could be my redemption for my past sins.I have a chance to be in the sun with her again, she is my salvation.

We just passed the sign "Welcome To Sunnydale" and Cordelia is telling Doyle all about the sites we come across.I take a deep breath and at once I feel alive.That must be a strange thing for a vampire to think about.But whenever I am near Buffy my soul seems to be reaching out to her.I feel tormented that I can't be with her but I also feel at peace because I can feel her presence.

We head over to Giles, Buffy's Watcher's house to try to explain why we are here.I knock on the door and Giles answers.When he sees us he looks at us with recognition and says, "I knew you would come."I look perplexed that he wasn't surprised that we showed up at his door.Cordelia and I introduce him to Doyle and then we start to explain why we were there.

"I got a message from the Powers That Be that we are needed here in Sunnydale" I started off saying.

"Well yes, I can see that.We have been experiencing a lot of demon activity recently" Giles says in his usual rambling voice.

"Can you tell us if anything else unusual is happening or why there is more activity?" asked Doyle trying to assess the situation.

"They seem more restless.Like as if they are waiting for something to happen.We do have a problem at the moment.A being named Glory is searching for the Key.We have no idea why.Recently the council gave us some information about Glory because she seems to be very powerful that even Buffy is having a hard time.Apparently she is some God.We are trying to research some weaknesses that we can use against her.So far we have not found any."

I think to myself, that this must be serious for them to go back to the council.Giles got fired and Buffy quit when she didn't want to do the council's bidding. They promised each other that they would never go back to them.Them asking the council for help is not a good sign.This Glory must be the instrument of the "end of days" that the Powers described and he must help Buffy fight her.

"I'll go over to the dorms to talk to Buffy about the situation.I don't know how to stop her but I think I know why she wants the Key."

Giles interrupted by saying that Buffy moved back home to be with her mom, who recently had an operation to remove a tumor from her brain.She wanted to be close to her mom and her sister Dawn if they needed anything.Why didn't she contact me about her mom?Is she still mad at me?Does she not think I would care?Dawn, her sister, how come that sounds alien to me?

I'm so close to seeing my beloved again.The short walk to the house door seems like it's taking forever.I hesitate for a moment and I then I knock on the door.The door slowly opens and Buffy started saying something, which got stuck in her throat.

"Angel...what are you doing in my neck of the woods.No pun intended."

I look at her face and just stare.I have a hard time finding the right words.I want to tell her that I came because of her and that I was never going to leave her again.Instead I tell her that we had work to do and we had to do it together.

Later at Giles' the gang is gathered around the table exchanging ideas and occasional laughs.I look around and it's like old times.Willow (a practicing witch) in her soft shy demeanor trying to explain some spell that might help that she read in a book.Oz, her steady boyfriend who happens to be a werewolf holding her hand to give her added confidence.Zander, the joker in the group making comments usually at my expense by calling me "deadboy".Anya his girlfriend, who is an ex-revenge demon, saying things that usually go unsaid but I remember she's still learning human tack.I was surprised to see Spike in the group but as Buffy informed me that since he got de-fanged he has been hanging around them like a lost puppy and occasionally helping out.If I think about it, the whole Scooby Gang is weird.So me being a vampire with a soul and in love with the Slayer shouldn't be a surprise.

While the others were talking I would occasionally glance at Buffy and when our eyes met I would quickly turn away like a schoolboy.I better get a hold of my feelings or I will hamper this volatile situation instead of helping it.We decided if we were all going to work as a team again all the cards should be placed on the table.Buffy informed me that the Key that Glory was looking for was in the form of her sister Dawn.She thought I would be surprised at this revelation, but it explained why I got a funny vibe from her earlier.In turn I tell her about what the Powers told me.How we, Buffy and I, are the chosen warriors and that we must save the world from becoming a demon domain once again.

"No biggie.We have saved the world countless times before, this will be a piece of cake." Buffy responded while twirling Mr.Pointy in her hand.

I wish I could be that carefree about what we were about to do.Instead I act like I always do, straightforward with some brooding mixed in.I think that's why Buffy and I go well together as a couple and as a team.We complement each other's attributes; we are each other's better half.I have to smile to myself.This is what I truly miss, the feeling of wholeness when she is by my side.I want to tell her about the promise the Powers stated if we complete this task.I stop myself because it's going to be hard enough without adding the burden of her knowing that my humanity is at stake.

While the others are doing research to find any weaknesses that Glory might have.Buffy and I patrol the graveyard to reacquaint our fighting skills with each other.It also kept us busy so we don't dwell on the task ahead of us in trying to fight a God.We have fought all kinds of demons but never a God before.How are we going to defeat her?I was just finishing that thought in my head when who should miraculously appear?

"Hey Buf, who's the hunk you have there?Is he another pretty face or does he have other qualifications?"

I turn my head towards a seemingly sweet normal girl and put on my game face. 

"I gather you must be Glory.Do you like my face now?

"Oooo, I'm shaking in my boots.This is interesting.A Slayer keeping company with a vampire of all things, isn't there a rule against that in the Slayer handbook?You have an incredible sense of fashion for the un-dead.I think you are on the wrong team my boy.You are a demon therefore you belong with me, my handsome one.Do you want some time to get here, over to the winning side?"

"No thank-you.I'm content where I am now.By the way I think I am on the winning side."

I give the first blow and Glory doesn't even flinch.She starts laughing and touches my face.

"Is that the best you have to offer?Maybe it is a good idea that you stay with Buf.I do not like any losers on my team."

I shake off her hand and land a few more blows.I realize that she's toying with me and that I'm not hurting her one bit.Buffy tries her stuff and nothing happens either except more laughter from Glory.

I remember the Powers saying that the strength of the two will defeat the "end of days" which apparently comes in the form of Glory.I signal to Buffy that we have to work as a team.We both landed a forceful kick that sends her flying through the air.Glory just gets up and laughs and I have a foreboding feeling that we were in trouble.We didn't hurt her one bit, not even a tiny scratch. 

"Now it's my turn little kiddies.I'm going to make you pay for ripping my dress.This is an original and now I have to throw it out.It took me a long time to find this outfit.You are now in the big leagues.Let's have some serious fun!"

We were losing the fight fast.Buffy was bloody and bruised and I wasn't in great shape either.I was lost; I had no knowledge how we were going to win or even get away alive.It cannot happen this way.I sacrificed my humanity so that Buffy didn't have to die and here I am helping her but I still didn't make a difference.How can this be?Were the Powers and Fates wrong?Did they plan all along that we get beaten?Is this happening entirely just for their amusement?Are we just pawns in their sick little game?

Just as I thought we were done for, Glory stops fighting and gloats, "I'm having loads of fun here but the time is not right yet.Go home and lick your wounds I'll be coming after you two soon."Like a queen dismissing her subjects she says no more but just walks away.

Buffy clings to me due to a combination of fatigue and wanting some emotional support.

"Angel…I'm scared.We pulled all the punches and we still had no effect on her at all.I thought you fighting with me would make a difference but it hasn't.You better leave and go back to L.A where you will be safe."

I caress her bruised cheek and answer back, "I'll never leave your side again.If anything happens I want us to be together.I could never live without you.You are my heart and you create a purpose to my being on this earth.As a team we can accomplish anything so I'm staying right here with you."

"I'm glad you feel that way because I'm never going to let you go again.We tried our best to stay away and we both were miserable.I know in my gut that we are meant to be together."

I take her hand in mine and we walk back to Giles' to report our news to the rest of the gang.We better find out Glory's weakness and soon.

I'm alone doing my meditation exercises in the mansion that I once called home.This is the place where Buffy sent me to hell and this is also the place where I came back to heal.I need time alone to think and re-focus on things.Glory is stronger than I thought.I didn't want to worry Buffy but when we were losing that fight with Glory I was getting scared.The thought of Buffy paying for my past sins rattled my centre.I cannot shake from my thoughts that Glory being here is due to the Powers and Fates.I cannot bear if anything happened to my beloved.Whatever sins I committed in the past are my sins and no one else's.I have a feeling that it will get a lot worse in the days ahead.I hope I am strong enough to face the challenge.I must protect Buffy with all my might and even if it leads to my death I cannot let anything happen to her.The Powers are playing a game with my "life" and with the lives of people I care about.I will not trade Buffy's life even for my being human again; I would rather walk in eternal damnation.It has to stop; I will not let anyone pay for my past sins…

To be continued.

   [1]: mailto:twinstar_dust@hotmail.com



	2. Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust

ASHES TO ASHES DUST TO DUST

(Warriors of Destiny and Fate Saga 2)

Written by Twinstar

Disclaimer:All the characters belong to Joss

This is the second half to "For All My Past Sins."

The End of Days has arrived and Buffy and Angel have to work together to save the world.They are in for a few surprises and heartache along the way.

Please send feedback to [twinstar_dust@hotmail.com][1]

Enjoy!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

We have to be ready.The next time we face Glory she just won't walk away like before.She is toying with us as if we her puppets but eventually she will end up breaking us and like a spoiled child not even blink an eye.

I'm crouching on the floor taking a break with all the training I have been doing.I look across the room where Buffy is practicing her kicking style on a block of wood 

It has been hectic for the past couple of days.The run in with Glory a few days ago have gotten Buffy and I working on our fighting skills.Our losing the fight with her has opened our eyes with startling clarity.I try not to be worried but I have this nagging intuition that we are in for some surprises.

"Angel…Angel?"Buffy touching my shoulder sends a shock coursing through my body.I look up into her questioning eyes.

"Sorry I was thinking.What's the matter?" I reply, shaking my head to clear out the cobwebs.

"I hate to tell you this but I need to go home and check up on my mom.I'll be back in a few 'kay."

"We need a break anyways.I'll see you later."

With that Buffy turns around and head out the door.I stare at her retreating form and I think how could I have stayed away from her for so long.I have been back in Sunnydale and her life for only a few days and I'm already thinking how hard it will be to leave again.Will I have the strength to walk away?

It's been a few minutes since Buffy went home to check up on her mom.Willow tells me that Buffy has basically been the head of the family.She has taken care of her mom and Dawn since her mom has taken sick with the brain tumour.She will never lead a normal life if it's not her slayer duties it's something else.She has grown up since the last time I've seen her.She still has that inner glow but the innocence has been replaced with maturity and experience.She has made the transition from childhood to adulthood but I expect that it wasn't an easy one.I wish I had been here for her this past year but I still believe I made the right decision.I would have just been another burden for her emotionally if I stayed and she would never have gotten the chance to live a somewhat normal life.My angel has grown up, has she left me behind?

Ring…Ring…

Giles picks up the phone.

"Buffy…slow down take a deep breath.What's wrong?"

I look at Giles face, he is not saying anything but from the expression on his face it's not good news.I just want to grab the phone away from his hands.I sense that something is dreadfully wrong.

"Oh God, Buffy don't touch anything.We will be over right away.Be strong."

Giles puts the phone back on the hook.His hand is shaking and he rakes his hand through his hair and takes a long breath.He turns around and his eyes are glistening with unshed tears.

"We better head over to Buffy's right away.Buffy needs us.When she got home her mom was just lying on the couch and not moving.She thinks her mom is dead…"

This cannot be happening, not to my love.She has a lot of things going on in her head right now.She doesn't need this.In the past I have never gotten along with her mom but I understood Joyce's weariness towards me.If I had a daughter who was in love with a man hundreds of years older than her and who wasn't even human, I would try everything in my power to see that she was not hurt.Joyce was just trying to protect her daughter from harm and heartache.I approve of that and totally support her decision.I even applaud it because Joyce loved her daughter with all her heart.I looked round the room and everyone was not taking the news well either. 

When we all reached Buffy's house the door was unlocked.Buffy laid crumbled on the floor and on the couch was her mother.I hold Buffy in my arms trying to shelter her from all the hurt she must be feeling.I don't think she realizes that we finally came.Her face had a look of total lost and confusion.The look in her eyes will haunt me forever.They were pools of total anguish and despair.They were bright with unshed tears but they also showed her soul trying to unleash the information that her mind was trying to let her forget.She looked right into my eyes and I was caught up with her pain. 

"Mom. Mom…mommy."

"Shh now I am here, we are all here.Everything will be okay now."

Why am I lying to her?I have no idea how things will be.The only thing I can do is to be here for her, to comfort her and reassure that she is not alone.

I have lived hundreds of years.Before I received a soul I participated in the harm and death of countless number of people.I have seen dead bodies before but when I looked over to see Joyce's body something in me just shattered.I have not experienced such pain before.When I killed my family years ago I had no soul, no remorse.When I remember those moments now,I am bothered by the guilt but the emotions are like as if I'm in a dream.When I look at Buffy and then I look over at Joyce my soul is weeping.

Giles shakily goes over to the body and touches her neck to feel for a pulse.She is already cold and must have been dead for a while.Joyce's eyes are wide-open; ever so gentle Giles closes her eyes forever.Willow and Oz silently weeping in each other's arms.Cordelia is weeping as well in Doyle's arms.Zander looking very shocked at the whole situation and for once in his life completely speechless.Anya looking at Buffy, Joyce and Zander in total confusion opening her mouth and quickly closing it again.Giles walks over to Buffy and offers his hand in comfort.

"Buffy I am so sorry but yes she is gone"

"Was it Glory?" Buffy whispered so softly that Giles had to read her lips.

"No it doesn't look as if there is any trauma.If I had to guess and with your mom's recent brain tumour I would suspect it was an aneurysm."

I can feel her body starting to shake and I hold on to her tighter.She turns her head towards my chest and she finally cries.Her chest is heaving in a laboured fast rhythm as if she is trying hard to breath.I stroke her hair and whisper in her ears words of comfort.

After what seems like a lifetime she stops crying and I help her to her feet.She is shaky and leaning heavily on me but I don't care I need to be with her and she needs my strength.

"I have to go and get Dawnie at school.She needs to be here."Her voice has regained some of her strength and she is standing on her own two feet once again.

I am so proud of her.She is back in control and even if she is experiencing her own pain at the sudden lost of her mother, her thoughts are on her little sister.

"I'll call the hospital.We need to get… Joyce looked at.Don't worry I'll see to everything.Buffy go and talk to Dawn and be with her, she will need you." Giles says getting things organized.

Buffy just nods her head and takes my hand.

"Buffy maybe you should take Willow with you."

She looks at me in confusion and shakes her head. 

"Oh I forgot.It's still daylight and the school has a lot of windows…it's okay I'll go by myself.Dawn and I need this time alone anyways."

She walks into my arms and I take her in my arms.I kiss her forehead and I start to apologize but she puts a finger on my mouth to quiet me.She speaks to me with her eyes and I can't help but hug her tighter.

I watch her go into the sunlight and deep down inside I wish I were beside her.Maybe once this trial with Glory is over and we win…maybe.The death of Joyce has just made the task harder.Buffy's thoughts are not focused with fighting Glory.She is in so much pain maybe I can do this without her?She needs time to heal from the shock of losing her mother but the fate of humanity is her first priority.She will never be able to have a normal life.She should be having a wonderful time in college, with her friends and be doing all the things a girl does at her age.No…wait she is a woman now with all the weight of the world on her shoulders.

I think to myself.

Fates I don't know what you are up to.This is another test for your warriors, isn't it?I haven't thought of religion or faith in a long time but all of a sudden I remember the day they buried my family.The same thing is going to happen to Buffy's mom.They are going to put her in the cold ground and the only things that will be left are memories.The haunting words echo in my mind "Ashes to ashes.Dust to dust…"

To be continued.

** **

   [1]: mailto:twinstar_dust@hotmail.com



	3. The Final Stand

THE FINAL STAND

(Warriors of Destiny and Fate Saga 3)

Written by Twinstar

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss.

Just when things look bad they get worse.A lot of aghast and tears are involved.

This takes place after "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust"

This chapter took awhile for me to finish.I want to thank all those who have given me feedback.You know who you are especially M,S,W,F,A 

Please send me more feedback I live for the stuff.

Enjoy!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

We buried my beloved's mother yesterday.I was not able to attend either the church or burial services.I wished I could have been there to give Buffy support.I wanted to hold her hand and let her lean on me for strength during this difficult time.But a vampire cannot go into sunlight or onto hollowed ground.

The only comfort I was able to give her was on the night before.We were alone for the first time in days at the mansion.I held her in my arms; we didn't say anything for the longest time.We just looked out the window and into the night.Words were not needed; just the presence of each other's company was enough.Finally she turns around and looks straight into her eyes and whispers.

"Will the hurt ever stop?Can I ever fall asleep without crying because I miss her so much?Everywhere I turn there is something to remind me of her, even the little things.I hope she knew how much I loved and cherished her.I didn't have a chance to say good-bye…"

"Honey, you will always miss your mom but the pain lessens with time, it will eventually happen.You will remember all the times you had with her and you'll be happy to have them.I know that your mom loved you and right now she is probably still looking out for you."

"The house doesn't seem like home without her.She was supposed to be here with Dawn and I, watch us get married, have children the whole works"

"She will always be with you and Dawn in spirit."While I was saying this to her, I couldn't help thinking that Buffy said things about marriage and kids.I could never give her those things.Has she given up on the thought of us?Has she moved on?As if she sensed what I was thinking she amended her words.

"Well…at least Dawn's…No wait at least for the idea for our family being 'normal' she was needed to be with us." She realized that Dawn's future was uncertain as well.It's easy to forget that Dawn wasn't her sister and that she might disappear quickly as she appeared in their lives.

I try to comfort her by holding her in my arms.Maybe once we succeeded in winning over Glory than I can give her all the "normal" things she deserves.I can't give up hope that my redemption is at hand.I close my eyes and I remember the day that is my day alone.It's getting easier to remember that wonderful day that everyone has forgotten, especially my beloved.When I look back it actually gives me the strength to push forward and to work a little bit harder so that I can reach my heaven.

Buffy interrupts my thought when she started talking again.

"I had dreams about us.I use to have them every night.We were out by a pier; we were in the sunlight together.You had a heartbeat and you were human.We finally had what we have always wanted but strangely you gave it all up."

"You really had those dreams?"

"Really.They seemed so real."

How can this be?The Powers told me that no one would have any memories of that day except for me.

Wait, after the Powers erased that day I hoped that Buffy could remember that day if only in her dreams.I also remember how badly she wanted to never forget what happened between us.If our sure will was enough to conquer the conditions that the Powers and Fates embossed on us, then maybe anything is possible?What can I tell her?Would she even believe me?Would is serve any purpose?It will just add burden to her shoulders, which she cannot handle right now.Maybe this is a sign that my redemption is at hand?Just a little more patience and I might get rewarded for all the sufferings that Buffy and I have gone through to be together in our destiny as protectors of humankind.I will tell Buffy all my secrets once we get through this test and survive to see a brand new day.

"They do say if you dream of something more than once it can come true."

~Ring Ring

The loud sound of the telephone ringing breaks the silence that followed my ambiguous statement.I am off the hook in this very awkward situation and I have time to digest what Buffy has said.

"Hello…what we will be over right away.I can't believe this…"

I turn around and face Buffy, my right hand subconsciously raking through my hair.

"Buf, remember we were wondering why we haven't heard from Glory in awhile.Well apparently she was just playing with us.It's not easy to tell you this but..."

"Angel what…tell me?What has happened?Is it bad?Lately all the news I've gotten is bad."

"Willow took Dawn out for a walk, to try and cheer her up.They met up with Glory and her followers and Willow got hurt real badly.She is at the hospital and the doctors think she won't make it.We better get over to the hospital quickly…"

I look into Buffy's face and there is no reaction.She has a blank stare on her face and she crumbles to the ground.

"No…no…this can't be happening, it just can't.I am the slayer I'm the one that was not expected to have a long life.First my mom dies and I was helpless to stop it and now Willow… All my loved ones are leaving me.I'm the one that's supposed to die, not them.They are suppose to live long lives, this is all my fault."

"Buffy you are not thinking rationally.Your mom died of an aneurysm it was not your fault.The doctors warned her that there was a slight chance it might happen.No one is at fault.Life is unfair and we have to deal with the hand that is dealt to us.Willow dying is because of Glory.She is trying to hit you with your weakness…your love ones."

"We better get going." Buffy says quietly.

This is not the Buffy I know.She seems so withdrawn and she needs her emotions, her anger, and her knowledge to fight and win.

I grab her arm. "Buffy, you have to focus.You cannot let Glory win.I am here to fight by your side.I will never leave you again.We can do this together." I take her hand in mine and give it a squeeze and I know that together we will face whatever difficulties are ahead of us together.

We reach the hospital waiting room and we see the whole gang waiting for the word on Willow's condition.Buffy reaches Giles and she runs into her arms.

"How is Willow?Has she improved?What exactly happened?I want details."

"Umm Buffy." Giles taking his glasses off his face and kneading his temples, "I don't want to make the situation any worse but…Glory has Dawn.That is how Wil got hurt, trying to protect your sister."

"We… we need to think of a plan. We have to kick Glory's butt.We need to get Dawn back.Do you think she know about Dawn?"

"No I think she just did this to get to you.She must have someone working for her.All our previous run-ins with her, she has never been this smart, this strategically motivated."

In the background we hear a loud wail and sobbing.It is in the direction of Willow's room.The door slowly opens and a nurse is helping Willow's parents out of the room.The tears in their eyes and the uncontrollable sobbing tell it all.Willow is gone.

"No!" We all turn around just in time to see Oz run out of the hospital and into the night.

I look over to Buffy and she has tears running down her face.For the rest of my existence I am going to have a disliking for hospitals because I'll just remember all that Buffy has lost. I walk towards her and put my arms around her to comfort her over the death of a loved one once again.

"Angel… It's nice see you here, but we knew you would be."

That voice, I know that voice and I try to control the rage that is building inside.

"Lindsey what are you doing here?"Do you have a death wish?Leave, you do not belong here and you are not wanted."

"Didn't you not think that the head senior partners would have something up their sleeves after what you did to our firm in LA?This is payback time.I wanted to be here to gloat over our victory."

"Who is he Angel?" Buffy questions.

"He's a lawyer for a firm in LA named Wolfram and Hart and they deal with demons.Things have just gotten from bad to worse."

"Did you meet our latest client?"Lindsey waves his hand in the direction of the door and Glory walks out of the shadows.

"Did you like our first move?I told you my pets that we are playing for keeps."Glory walks over to Lindsey and stands beside him.

"Lindsey, not even a snake like you should be in leagues with her.Do you know what she plans?"Angel sneers and his free hand is clenched in a fist.Buffy inhales deeply because she has never seen Angel in such a rage before.

"Don't worry we have a deal worked out with her.You better concentrate on yourselves.You have just entered hell and you and your friends only have one-way tickets.I guess round one belongs to us.Maybe round two will go our way as well, due to a little bargaining chip we have.If you want to see the little girl alive again meet us at the abandon factory by the docks tomorrow at midnight."

Lindsey smiles and takes Glory's hand and they both walk out into the darkness of night.

I look down at Buffy who is still on my arms and I glance around the room behind me where the rest of the gang are.They all look very afraid and they are all still trying to deal with the lost of a loved one.This is the hardest battle we have ever faced and we have sacrificed a lot already. I look down at Buffy and the look of fear is replaced with a look of total determination.Her training has paid off, the slayer is back on track.We are emotionally drained but we have to go on.We must win; there is the whole world at stake.

Is this what the Powers and Fates had in mind for Buffy and I?There is so much pain and sacrifice.We are supposed to be the warriors of destiny, their champions. How are we going to win? 

My redemption is not important anymore, just surviving and getting humanity through this ordeal is all that matters. We all have to be ready to face Glory and the Firm tomorrow.This is the final stand… 

To be continued


	4. Redemption

# REDEMPTION

(Warriors of Destiny and Fate Saga 4)

** **

**Written by Twinstar**

**Disclaimer:All characters belong to Joss.**

**This takes place after "The Final Stand" and is the last chapter in the series.**

**Angel, Buffy and the gang must pull all the stops to win victory over Glory who has teams up with Wolfram and Hart.**

**It had to end sometime and hopefully all who read it enjoyed the series.**

** **

**I need feed back so please e-mail me at [twinstar_dust@home.com][1]**

** **

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

** **

**~10:00pm~**

** **

**We were all getting ready in silence.After all the years of fighting the demons and creatures of the night we have never lost any of the ranks.Until now…**

** **

**The realization has not fully hit us yet.We have not had the time to mourn our loved ones.We first lost Buffy's mom Joyce suddenly to complications due to her brain tumour. Then the shock was compounded with the violent death of Willow by the hands of Glory.**

** **

**I, a vampire with a soul, who has lived for over two hundred years, should be use to death but just the thought of Joyce and Willow, has made me cringe.I do not know why the deaths have bothered me so much.In the past I have caused so much death and suffering that I do not know the exact number but every one of my hideous acts weighs down my soul.No wait, I know why.I can feel, I have regret, and I want vengeance.**

** **

**I look over to where Buffy is getting ready.It is harder on her than on any of us.It was her mom and her best friend that died.And to top it all off Glory and Lindsey has her kid sister Dawn hostage.I admire her, she has always felt uncomfortable with her slayer role in the past but since I've gotten back into her life I have noticed a new confidence and acceptance towards her destiny.She has grown up since I have been away.She still has that different perspective toward things and wacky flare for handling situations but she has learned to deal with her unique talents with certain maturity.She has lasted longer than most slayers in the past and she must be laughing in the Watchers Council's face after they predicted that she wouldn't last due to her lack of discipline.**

** **

**I look around the room, to the rest of the gang and I see that they too are about finished their preparations to face Glory and the Firm.**

** **

**"Guys, maybe this is not a good idea…after what happened to Willow.Angel and I should go alone to meet up with Glory."Buffy says to the gang.**

** **

**Giles looks around to everyone in the room.Zander, Anya, Oz, Spike, Cordelia and Doyle all nod their heads once they made eye contact with his.**

** **

**"Buffy we are all in agreement.We are all in this as a team.We are family and when we are needed we are there for each other.Through good times and in bad… In this case the very bad."**

** **

**"I don't know what to say…you guys are risking your very lives for Dawn and to save the world.You don't even get credit for your sacrifices and achievements.I just want to say right now how this means so much to me.I'll never forget it."Buffy gets choked with emotion.**

** **

**"This deserves a group hug...even you Spike"**

** **

**~11:00pm~**

** **

**I need to focus on our goal so I quietly step outside.I look up at the sky and I see the moon and stars looking down on me.Over the years that has stayed the constant for me.The night sky always gave me peace and a centre point when I needed to focus and regroup.Yes it has been clearer and brighter in the past but the thought of how small we are compared to the moon and stars has not changed.Just as I was headed back into the house I stop a shooting star and I couldn't help but make a wish.A voice behind me echoes in the stillness of the night.**

** **

**"Did you make a wish?"**

** **

**It was Buffy and I couldn't help but put my arms around her.**

** **

**"Yes I did.I don't want to admit it but we need all the help we can get."**

** **

**"Angel…about tonight.I just want to say how much it means to me that you are here.I was so angry with you left me you seemed to just turn your back and walk away from me. But none of that matters now because the moments that really counted you were here to pull me through."**

** **

**"I am so sorry that I walked away from your life.But at the time I really thought I did what had to be done.You couldn't grow and have a "normal" life if I was around.I just want you to know it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do…"**

** **

**"We have had so little time with each other.I hope when this is over we can start anew.But if something happens…I want you to see this."Buffy takes her hand and raises it towards the night sky and shows me the ring on her finger. **

** **

**"You…you kept it.You kept the ring I gave you for your birthday."**

** **

**"I never parted with it.Every time I need comfort, courage or strength I just had to look at this ring and think of what it represents."**

** **

**"My beloved.I have lived a lifetime and than some and I never experienced such love as I love you."**

** **

**I trace her face with my finger as if to memorize every feature.Her warmth from her body radiates into my cold finger and it seems like as if I can get burned with just a touch.My lips reach her lips and our kiss seems so right.We are each other's soul mate, the other half of a whole.I am never going to let go of her again.**

** **

**I try to remember what the Powers told me.There must have been a clue into defeating Glory and to get my reward, my redemption.The bond with Buffy must be the key.The Powers said that strength of one warrior is not enough but the combinations of the two.Buffy and I have to work together to defeat Glory and to stop the "End of Days" from happening.They also stressed that my faith, strength and bond with Buffy will be tested.I can feel the rush in my body.The anticipation of what is going to take place gives me a rush that I fight.I look up into Buffy's eyes and I can tell that the same sensation is happening to her too.**

** **

**"Ready, my love?"**

** **

**"I'm ready for anything as long as we do it together…"**

** **

**~12 Midnight~**

** **

**Squeak… **

** **

**I slowly open the warehouse door.I look in front of me and I motion the rest of the gang inside.**

** **

**Glory and Lindsey with several hired minions are ready for us.I can see Dawn in a cage suspended from the ceiling. **

** **

**"Ahh… Buffy, Angel and the gang are all here.Are you guys ready?The Firm here has figured out something that you guys have been hiding from me?"Glory is twirling around as if she had no care in the world.**

** **

**"We are not here to play your sick games Glory.Let Dawn go or you will have us to deal with" Buffy says while twirling Mr.Pointy in her hand.**

** **

**"Well…I can't do that… Now can I.I have just found out that tiny thing of a girl is what I have been searching all along.She is the key I have been looking for."**

** **

**We all try not to look surprised but I can feel that this fight is going to be a tough one.I look back at everyone and I get second confirmation that this is what they want to do.I wanted them to realise that we might not survive this confrontation and we might experience some loses.They all nod their heads again and raise their weapons ready to strike.**

** **

**"You guys better realize that we are playing for keeps.You are in the pros now."Glory says and then hell breaks loose.**

** **

**The fighting is intense.I can slowly sense that we are on the losing end of things.One by one we are taken down.I am powerless to stop it.This cannot be the end?Are not the good always supposed to triumph over evil?Buffy and I are the warriors of destiny, the chosen ones.We have just found each other.We can't be cheated again from living a life together.The Fates cannot be this cruel?**

** **

**I turn around to see Buffy and Glory is right in front of her.I run towards her but its like as if everything is happening in slow motion.I call out Buffy's name but no sound comes out of my mouth.My legs feel as if they are weighted down.The only thought in my mind is that I had to save my love.Glory sends Buffy hurdling towards the wall of the building.I scream and as if in a dream I reach her side.Buffy slowly gets up and I can see she is all bruised and bloody, one of her arms is hanging limp from her side.I turn my attentions to Glory and she laughing.I can see she is getting ready to hit Buffy with another blow.**

** **

**Not my beloved.I love her with all my heart and soul.I would do anything for her.My life, my redemption is not important if she is not in my world.Nothing matters without her in my life.I have been "alive" for hundreds of years and always afraid of dying until this very moment.I would give up my life for Buffy and for the chance for her to live and go on.**

** **

**I jump in front of Buffy and I fell a strong heat radiating from my chest to my whole body. **

** **

**"Nooo…I will die for you…"**

** **

**The next thing I see Buffy holding my head, tears in her eyes and she is stroking my hair.**

** **

**"Angel…how could you do this?Do you know what you have done my love?"**

** **

**"Yesss…I have.Nothing is worth anything if you are not here with me…Always remember me…"**

** **

**I have troubling breathing and everything is getting dark.I look into her eyes one last time and I close my eyes for the last time.**

** **

**I can hear Glory' laugh in the background.I hear another energy blast and it hitting something.I hear a soft voice saying "Always together." And I know Buffy has been hit too.My last thoughts are of Buffy and the time that we were not given.I see a bright spark of light and then there was silence and darkness.**

** **

**Dawn is crying in the cage sees all the horrific happenings in front of her.She is weeping and sobbing, her head downcast to the floor as if to block her view from what has taken place.She slowly turns her head back up and stares right into Glory's eyes.She starts to glow and she speaks in a voice not her own.**

** **

**"You small pathetic being, how dare you kill the ones who valiantly tried to protect me.You must be punished.These people sacrificed their lives for me and that noble deed cannot go without being rewarded."**

** **

**Suddenly a vortex appears from nowhere and swallows Glory, Lindsey, and the minions.**

** **

**"Now everything is the way it is suppose to be.I just wish that none of this had to happen.I had to remember my purpose again.The transition to this mortal body to keep me safe from the evil ones left me with no memory.The love between Angel and Buffy had and the sacrifice they and the others made reminded me that I am…HOPE."**

** **

** **

**~Epilogue~**

** **

**The last thing I remember is dying.Now I am in a white room.I assume it's to wait for my judgement.Where are Buffy and the others?**

** **

**I hear footsteps from behind and I turn around.The Powers are walking towards me.I want to tell them that I am sorry that I failed but the words never past my lips.I would not change anything.I would do it again if I have too.I would die for my beloved.She is my soul, my destiny and my redemption…**

** **

**"Warrior, you have done the impossible.With your act of total love, faith, courage and devotion you have fulfilled your goal.Your ultimate sacrifice has redeemed your soul.It takes a special love to die in replace of someone else.Not even some full-fledged human has the courage to do what you did.You think you have lost but in reality you really won.You thought of someone beside yourself. Yes you have come a long way since you have gotten your soul back but the question of the ultimate sacrifice was never answered.**

**Your love for the slayer has paid off.She is your savoir in ever sense of the word."**

** **

**"Yes, she is.But what does that mean?I am dead and so is she and the others."**

** **

**"We thought of that.Yes, you are all dead.You have all of eternity to be together in heaven but right now we need warriors on earth.We are sending you back as well as the Slayer and the rest of the people who help you in the cause.All lives will be taken back as if no one had perished.You will be human but have the same strength as the Slayer.You both will act as our guardians, champions to keeping the delicate balance between good and evil.Go now and be happy, your redemption is complete."**

** **

**I close my eyes and when I open them again I feel sunlight on my face.The sudden warmth of warm blood coursing through my veins and the rhythmic thumping of my heart startle me.I am human again…I'm finally human.I look out in front of me and I am on a pier beside the ocean.I hear my name being called out and I run towards the voice.It's Buffy and looks wonderful in the sun.Her hair glows from the radiance and she looks like an angel.I hug her in my arms and I press kisses on her lips.We are laughing and I twirl her around in circles.**

** **

**"Do you remember anything?" I ask her.**

** **

**"Everything.The rest of the gang are back there even my mom and Willow.The only person that's not here is Dawn but I have a feeling she will always be with us.We decided that I should come to you alone so we can have a chance to talk and soak everything in"**

** **

**"This is everything I have always dreamed of.I still can't believe that this is happening.I am finally human and,, by the way, you are my redemption.We can be together like we have always wanted."**

** **

**"Some things are different.The gang all have unique gifts and talents.The Powers seemed to have drilled all of us of our roles before they sent us back.Spike is in shock now that he is human again." Buffy laughs.**

** **

**"Something tells me that a new chapter in our lives has opened up.Come on let's go for a walk."**

** **

**"Just like you promised, huh.In the sun."**

** **

**"I love you beloved, till the ends of time."**

** **

**"I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing your heart beat next to mine"**

** **

**Taking Buffy's hand in mine we walk in the sunlight and towards the new lives that is waiting for us…together.**

** **

**THE-END**

** **

****

   [1]: mailto:twinstar_dust@home.com



End file.
